


Anytime

by clydeluckylogan



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydeluckylogan/pseuds/clydeluckylogan
Summary: This is my first time writing for Clyde Logan. @callmehopeless was kind enough to give me feedback as I wrote this.I used a few different prompts from two different lists.26. Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you”.40. “You know, you can stay if you want to.” and 94. “What did you just say?”Warnings: Someone makes a comment about Clyde’s arm; otherwise this is pure fluff.Feedback is appreciated!
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Anytime

Clyde had a rough night at the bar.

You had heard it in his voice when he called you, asking if he could come over. You found it sweet how he still asked.

You smiled thinking back to when you gave him a key to your house.

“You can come over anytime time, Clyde. You're always welcome here.”

“Are you sure Darlin’?”

“I’m sure.”

“You really mean it? Anytime?”

“Anytime.”

Everyone in Boone County knows how much Clyde loves running the bar.

Duck Tape is his pride and joy.

That's why it broke your heart hearing the way he sounded over the phone.

Someone just had to say something they shouldn't have you thought

The man at the bar was drunk and all Clyde had been trying to do was cut him off.

He didn't like that.

He started making nasty comments about Clyde’s arm and it spiraled from there.

At one point the man said to him “What woman would love a man like you?”

That was Clyde’s breaking point.

He kicked everyone out of the bar early.

That's when he called you.

Clyde was speeding towards your house, he knew he shouldn't be driving so fast, but he needed to have you in his arms immediately.

You noticed how tense Clyde was the moment he entered your house.

You also noticed how he physically relaxed the moment his eyes landed on you.

“Hi, baby.”

You continued to pamper Clyde’s face in kisses.

“Hi, Darlin’ I missed you.”

His arms tightened around you.

“I missed you too.”

Taking his hand you led him over to the couch.

Clyde let out a sigh of relief as he rested his head in your lap.

Moving your hand to his hair you finally broke the silence.

“Do you want to talk about what they said?”

Clyde looked up at you with a confused look on his face and then it hit him.

You knew, of course, you knew.

“Not right now. Right now I just want you to keep playin’ with my hair. Feels good.”

“That I can do handsome.”

A comfortable silence had fallen over the room; between the two of you.

Taking his hand in yours you brought it to your lips and pressed soft kisses against it.

“I love you.”

Clyde’s eyes shot open at your sudden confession.

“What did you just say?”

“I said I love you, Clyde.”

He sat up taking your hand in his.

You moved your other hand to rest on his cheek.

“You really mean it?”

You laughed at that, the memory of you giving him a key to your house playing in your mind.

“Of course I mean it. Clyde, I don't give just anybody a key to my house.”

Clyde wrapped his arms around you as he kissed you.

The two of you pulled away from each other breathless.

Clyde somehow ended up on top of you on the couch, your foreheads touching and his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

“I love you too Y/N. I love you a whole lot.”

He leans down to pamper your face with kisses to further prove his point. His facial hair brushing against your face causing you to giggle with each kiss. 

“Hey! Face kisses are my thing.” You say playfully, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Sorry Darlin’. You're just too darn cute, I can't help myself.” Clyde mumbles kissing you. 

“Well, in that case, I’ll let it slide this one time.” You tease.

He lets out a laugh, smiling down at you. 

Both of you know this won't be the last time he pampers your face with kisses and you don't mind one bit. 

Clyde rests his head on your chest, he wraps his arms around your stomach, almost as if he's your own personal blanket.

You smooth his hair back and plant a kiss on his head. 

“Y/N?”

“Yeah, Clyde?” 

“What time is it?”

You pick up your phone quickly checking the time and quickly putting your phone down right after. 

“1 AM.” You say twirling a piece of his hair with your fingers.

“Shoot. It's late I should get goin’.”

“You know, you can stay if you want to.”

Clyde looks up at you with pink cheeks. 

“Are you sure?”

You know Clyde has his insecurities and if you have to keep reminding him how loved and how perfect he is you don't mind. 

He would do the same for you.

“Of course, I’m sure. We can cuddle in bed, I’ll give you lots of face kisses, and tomorrow I’ll make us breakfast in bed. Then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Does that sound okay?”

“Okay? Darlin’ that sounds perfect.”

“A perfect plan for my perfect man.” You press a kiss to his nose. 

Both of you sit up on the couch. You get up and grab Clyde’s hand.

“Come on let's go to bed.” 

The two of you snuggle up to each other in bed, your arms wrapped around each other. 

You take note of how relaxed Clyde is, all of that tension his body held when he showed up at your a house a few hours is completely gone. 

“I love you Y/N.” Clyde says resting his chin on your head and closing his eyes. 

“I love you too Clyde.” You say pressing one final kiss to his chest.

Maybe tomorrow Clyde will decide to talk about what happened at the bar that night, or maybe he won’t. Either way, he knows you’re there for him whenever he needs you, at any time. And for right now that is enough.


End file.
